


Fever Dream

by Tyler_SteeleA7X



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: First Time, First Time Bottoming, Getting Together, How the fuck do I tag porn, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-29 23:01:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20444006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyler_SteeleA7X/pseuds/Tyler_SteeleA7X
Summary: Basically my friends porn fever dream.





	Fever Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Ok SO
> 
> This story was written by my friend; I basically just half-assed proofreading it. However, I'm still technically responsibly for its existence because my friend LITERALLY HAS NEVER WATCHED A HOCKEY GAME IN HER LIFE and only knows about the characters because I don't shut up about them. And now she has dreams like this. I'm such a good friend.

**For context regarding a conversation that happens at some point in the story, watch this video and skip to 14:42**

** [Behind the B: Season 6 Episode 6](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CFyqHdTd8G0) **

It was fall. A nice crisp night. And people were cheering. Sitting and getting up out of their seats to get food before the game started. There’s only two names you need remember, Charlie McAvoy and Jake DeBrusk. They belonged to the Boston Bruins Hockey team. They were pretty much a big family. After the game, Charlie and Jake were talking. Then Jake, while standing in the parking lot, asked Charlie if he wanted to go back to his place for a beer. Charlie said yes. Now, just so you know what you’re seeing in your head, Charlie was a big man with unbelievably large muscles. But what you don’t know is that he’s got the cutest, chubbiest face. He has dirty blonde hair hair and brown eyes, and little side note he is thinking of growing scruff. 

Now Jake on the other hand, man was he a looker. Nice brown hair, blue eyes, basically the true guy that every girl wants. (sorry ladies, he might be bi but he has a different fate for this story). He also had a built body but not as big as Charlie. Now back to our story. Charlie and Jake finally made it to Jake’s apartment. They go sit down on the couch and start talking about the hockey game with a beer in each one’s hand. They were both slouching comfortably. Then, something happened that caused Charlie to spill his beer on himself (if you know what I mean). Jake quickly runs to go get a napkin and without thinking starts dabbing Charlie. All the sudden Jake stopped because he realized that Charlie had a boner. Charlie started to chuckle in embarrassment and tried to hide it. Charlie then looked at Jake and said that maybe he should leave. Jake smiled and said sure, if you want. So Charlie stood up, put the napkins in the trash and left. When Charlie was driving away in his truck he thought about how embarrassing and weird that was. He wondered why that happened. He liked girls. And why did Jake smile about it. Was he into him? 

The next morning the Bruins had practice. Things between Charlie and Jake were weird. Well at least for Charlie. At the end, Jake went up to Charlie and asked him if his pants drowned in the beer last night or made it out alive. Charlie laughed and said they should be ok. Then there was an awkward silence. Charlie then apologized for what happened last night. Jake already knew what he was talking about without asking Charlie to elaborate. He then asked why he was sorry. Charlie said that has never happened to him before. Well at least with a guy. Jake was totally cool about and answered with the best answer you could give a person. He said maybe it was just a habit for them to get ready when something got in proximity. Charlie laughs and says that may be true. Jake just had to make sure Charlie knew one important fact about himself, though.

Now if you haven’t gotten the drift on Jake’s personality, he is straight forward. He then tells Charlie, you know im bi right? Charlie then looks at him awkwardly and said no, looking straight forward with wide eyes. Then Jake apologized (not really meaning it) followed by saying that’s why he didn’t think the thing with Charlie was weird. He just assumed that Charlie was bi too; but he made a mistake. Charlie asked Jake what about me made me appear that way. Am I really that sexy? He added so he can release the tension. Jake started laughing. Then, he replied with no, I usually just see someone I like and assume they like me too. But I know that’s not every  case. And I’m fine with it. Charlie started to get defensive in a silly way, saying what if I am bi  and you just assumed I’m not because I didn’t seem interested in you. Jake replied fine, then went in for a passionate kiss that almost tipped Charlie over. He finally pulled back and said, did that do anything for you? Charlie, still shocked, replied saying not in the slightest, and critiques him on how much tongue he used. Jake laughed and said I win. Meaning he was right about Charlie being straight. Jake left after saying goodbye. Charlie got in his truck and touched his lips. He started to think in his head, what just happened? Then he looked down and noticed that he had the same problem as the other night. Maybe he did like guys, or maybe it was just Jake DeBrusk.

Next morning, the Bruins had a game with the Detroit Red Wings. It was a tough game, but  the Boston Bruins won. Then Jake yelled out in the locker room, party at my apartment and  Kuraly you’re bringing the beer. Everybody started to cheer. Charlie wasn’t sure if he should go.  He was kind of nervous. He finally pushed himself to go. When he walked in he saw Jake  talking to Sean Kuraly, Danton Heinen, and David Backes. Charlie then walks over to  Pastrnak. He had long hair and a chip in his two front teeth. He had an amazing accent.  Anyways, Pasta says hey Charlie, so I found this sasquatch doll and it definitely didn’t remind  me of you. He then took out his phone and showed him, and Charlie said that is what I look  like. David then said you are not even close, to which Charlie then responded with I do have a body like that. David replied with no you don’t, and defensively Charlie says YES I do. Jake then came over and said that I wouldn’t fight him on this, Pastrnak, I’m pretty sure he does have a body like that. Pasta walked away, and Jake faced Charlie. They started to talk until almost everyone left.

Eventually, everyone did leave and they looked around and noticed everyone was gone. Charlie then decided to be brave and said to Jake, hey so you know how you kissed me yesterday and  I said it had no effect on me? Jake nodded, and Charlie then said that it did, and this is all new for me, and I’m about to embarrass myself, but I don’t know if I’m bi or if you are the only guy I  want to fuck right now. Jake then looked at him and kissed him. It very quickly got hot and  heavy. They moved it to the bedroom and started taking off each other’s clothes. As Jake was kissing Charlie, Jake (of course on top) was unbuckling Charlie’s pants. Then Jake slid them off. Before they went any further, Charlie stopped, looked at Jake, and said I’ve never done this with a guy before. Jake looked at him with eyes of passion and gently stroked the side of his face, saying I’ll take care of you. Then they started kissing again. Jake then pulled down his pants and underwear only halfway down and turned Charlie around. Then he got a condom, slipped it on and found Charlie’s asshole.

At first he teased him by just touching the tip of his dick to Charlie’s asshole. Charlie started to  groan. And then he said why must you tease me, please just fuck me hard. After opening him up a bit, Jake took his advice, lubed himself up, and started pushing his dick into Charlie’s asshole. He slowly started to pull back and forth and rapidly started to go faster. After a while, they kind of had to be careful and make sure that the neighbors couldn’t hear them. But it was too late for that because Jake was about to cum. But before he did, Charlie asked if he could taste him. Jake looked at him, pleased, and nodded yes. Charlie flipped Jake over and pushed him on his back. He then made his way to Jake’s large penis. He started at the tip, going further and further until he got to the point where he could fit his whole penis.

Jake was trying to hold back his moans, but he couldn’t. After just a few seconds, he came. Charlie finally stopped and replied with damn, you taste good. Then Jake says it’s time for me to taste you. They switched positions and Charlie had never imagined how good it would feel. He was trying to hold back his whines but he couldn’t. He came in Jake’s mouth.

Then, he moved his lips to Charlie’s lips letting Charlie taste his own cum. They finally finished with romantic kisses as they were losing breath. The next morning Charlie woke up next to Jake. He couldn’t believe what had happened not even 12 hours ago. But it felt good. And completely different from a girl. Charlie then realized how weird it would be when Jake woke up. Charlie got out of bed very carefully. He then gathered his clothes and got dressed. He left the apartment without Jake waking up. He spent the rest of the day thinking about the best night he ever had. The next day during practice he saw Jake, then looked down. After practice, he tried to rush to his truck when Jake called his name. He eventually caught up to Charlie and asked him if he was avoiding him. Charlie just simply answered with a no. Then Jake got the feeling that he did something wrong asked him why he left the bed that morning. Charlie knew he had to tell him what he was thinking. Charlie got serious and looked at Jake. He then said Jake, I had just told you I may have liked you and I still wasn’t even sure about it and we instantly had sex. I’m not saying it was bad but it wasn’t good either. I need to think about this before we go any further. So just for now can we be friends. Jake looks at Charlie disappointed, thinking that night was special. He then says to Charlie angrily, yeah sure that’s fine with me. He then walked off without even saying bye.

Charlie knew he hurt Jake, but that’s how he felt. He needed time. Over the course of a few weeks, Jake and Charlie didn’t talk. Every party they went to, a random guy or girl would be all over Jake and halfway through the party they would leave. Charlie started to be concerned that he lost Jake, and he was sort of jealous that those guys were just using Jake just so that they could tell their friends they slept with Jake DeBrusk, or just so they could get their daily dosage of sex. Charlie then went up to Jake one day while one of Jake’s random hookups went to get him a drink. Charlie decided to lay it straight. He said, look, Jake I thought I needed time to think about this and what would happen, but the truth is I’ve been hating these weeks we haven’t spoken, and I get jealous of the guys who use you just for sex, because if it was me it would be ‘cause I like you and I wanna be with you. Jake then looks at him with a straight face for a few seconds, which leaves Charlie worried. Jake then smiles and kisses him. Then Jake looked around, took Charlie’s hand, and ran.

They finally made it back to Jake’s apartment because Charlie’s apartment was too far. They started kissing like crazy but when they got on the bed Jake stopped and sat on the edge of the bed. Charlie scooched up next to him and asked what was wrong. Jake said, I know that you said that you’re not ready before, and I don’t want to get hurt again. Charlie put his hand up to Jake’s chin and turned it toward his face and gently kissed Jake, saying, I’m ready and it’s my turn to show you what I can do (by the way Jake already has his shirt off, and so does Charlie). Charlie started to push Jake on his back and traced his finger down Jake’s body. After his hand would come his lips kissing Jake’s body, which was a form of teasing for him. Jake took little breaths of pleasure. Then, Charlie got an idea and asked Jake to turn over. He also got the lube out and coated a few of his fingers. Charlie’s fingers and mouth then found Jake’s asshole. At first Charlie started fingering Jake with one finger but then put another finger in, making it so that he was scissoring with two fingers. Charlie decided to add in a little something extra while he was going at it. While he was fingering Jake, he started licking his asshole. Jake was beside himself, never feeling like this is his life. Then Charlie quickly flipped Jake back on his stomach and started to fuck him. Hard. Jake was moaning so loud and he couldn’t help it. Jake eventually had to let all the passion come out and told Charlie to fuck him harder. As Charlie did that, Jake kept warning him he was gonna cum. Finally, with a loud yell, cum was all over the bed and soon to be all over Charlie’s mouth. Then he kissed Jake. Jake, whispering out of exhaustion, said thank you (I’m sorry this is becoming weird). When Charlie and Jake were cuddling a few minutes after, Jake asked before he fell asleep, if I fall asleep right now will you be there when I wake up. Charlie looked at him, even though Jake couldn’t see him saying yes, he knew that’s what he meant. A few hours after Charlie, was still awake. He looked at Jake peacefully sleeping and three words sputtered out of his mouth, “I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know. The answer to your question(s) is I don't know.


End file.
